7. Project Summary This proposal requests funds to acquire a modern console and autosampler for an existing 600MHz NMR magnet to support chemical biology at Weill Cornell Medicine. The instrument will directly support 8 NIH funded investigators. The NMR console and autosampler requested will replace an outdated 20 year-old Varian electronics and provide a modern probe and console to better meet the demands for NMR instrument time. This instrumentation will provide new capabilities to Weil Cornell Medicine including: broad-band detection which includes 19F(564MHz) 31P(243MHz)-to-199Hg(107MHz) and 17O(81.4MHz)- to- 109Ag(27.8MHz); a significantly expanded experimental temperature range available for data collection and automation features that will simplify data collection and expand the potential NMR user base. This instrumentation will positively impact basic and translational NIH funded research, enhancing the NMR resources needed for medicinal chemistry, chemical biology and molecular targeting. The funded research supported by this instrumentation has relevance to cancer, neural growth/repair, bone growth/repair, amyloid pathogenesis and male birth control.